


Canard Couché

by Halebop



Category: Le Cycle des Balls (Web Serie), Le Secret des balls (Web Series)
Genre: (emma apparait que 2 fois dans la fic), 5+1, Adorable Tom, Angst, Emma est une conasse, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, I love them okay, M/M, Mention of Physical Abuse, So like... bit of smut, Strong Mitch, Tranches de vies, Trans!Tom, Wet Dream, bon bref j'aime pas Emma, it ends well !
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: 5 fois où Tom s'est vu avoir une réaction étrange face à la force de Mitch, du chaud partout (et pas normal du tout bien que très agréable), et 1 fois où... non.Se déroule sur les trois saisons du Cycle des Balls, pour suivre son parcours depuis la découverte jusqu'à la complète acceptation que oui, les muscles de Mitch, ça lui fait quelque chose.





	Canard Couché

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the calm before crescendo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696724) by [abovetheruins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovetheruins/pseuds/abovetheruins). 



> Cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour sans la fic de abovetheruins, [the calm before the crescendo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696724). J'ai eu un immense coup de cœur et je l'ai tellement aimé que j'ai voulu adapter le concept pour Tomitch. Attention, elle est en anglais et sur une web-serie de buzzfeed, donc vraiment rien à voir avec notre schmilblick. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

"Canard couché !"

Ouaip. Il ne bougerait plus d'ici. Il faisait frais, Stan ronflait déjà sur le canapé, et il était presque sûr qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa vie. Cette table était sa nouvelle meilleure amie, et sa nouvelle meilleure amie sentait le tabac froid, était collante de bière et avait couté 12 euros à Ikea. Tom se sentait bien.

\- Eh, gros, faudrait voir à pas t'endormir ici. Eh. Eh, Tom ?

\- Mfffaaaais chuis bieeeen... parvint à articuler l’intéressé depuis ses bras.

Il entendit Mitch soupirer. Le doux bruit des clips du top 50 qui émanait de la télé, mêlés au ronronnement produit par le nez de Stan, ça lui faisait la parfaite berceuse, et entre ça et le roulis de la table et du sol, très probablement causé par les bières, cet endroit semblait parfait pour s'endormir. Tout calme, tout tranquille... Tout imbibé de Jack Daniel's... 

\- Mec, allez, lève-toi, soupira Mitch avec un sourire dans la voix, faut encore que je déplie le canapé et que je désape l'autre tricheur.

En se levant il poussa la table, ce qui envoya des secousses dans le crâne de Tom jusque dans son cerveau; en fait, elles résonnèrent trop fort pour que Tom puisse retenir un froncement de sourcils. Il ouvrit un œil, le temps de voir Mitch en train de s'étirer, puis il le referma aussi sec.

\- Noooooon... ! Je veux faire dodo là. Table gentille. Plus gentille que toi.

\- C'est ça.  Pousse-toi avant que je te dégage, va !

Il poussa l'épaule de Tom, qui s’avéra avoir plus ou moins les propriétés physiques d'une serpillère et qui donc ne réagit pas. Ses bras étaient repliés autour de lui sur la table, et tout ce qui apparaissait de sa tête était des touffes de boucles mal peignées.

\- C'est mon choix fait par mes balls à moi. Ici c'est bien.

\- C'est le choix fait par la bouteille de Daniel's que tu tiens encore dans la main. Allez, gros, ou demain tu vas le regretter et... et tu vas avoir mal au dos, et tu vas être chiant et quand t'es chiant ça veut dire pas de ni-oui-ni-non-strip-poker, et ça, bah... c'est chiant.

-Si ça se trouve la bouteille de Daniel's, c'est ça mes balls. T'as cherché dedans voir si elles y étaient ?

Il souleva faiblement la main qui tenait encore la bouteille; Mitch en profita pour la lui prendre et la poser sur l'étagère.

\- Tom-Tom ?

\- Ouiiii ?

\- T'arriveras pas à marcher seul vers ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nooon...

Mitch soupira.

\- Et tsais c'que ça veut dire, Mitch? demandèrent les boucles mal peignées en levant le bras. Que j'vais dormir ici, parce que moi, chuis trop grand pour qu'tu puisses me f...

Soudainement il se retrouva arraché de la table et de ses odeurs de bières bon marché, pour se retrouver debout, genre, sur ses deux pieds, à lui, en position verticale bien que légèrement penchée sur Mitch. Il était une Tour de Pise, si la Tour de Pise avait l'impression de flotter alors que c'était pas du tout son habitude. Quoi que la Tour de Pise devait pas avoir l'impression de flotter souvent. Avant qu'il ait pu s'attarder sur ces considérations touristiques, il se retrouva à un mètre du sol, dans des bras qui le sécurisaient en place.

\- Woooh ! Mitch !

\- Eh, tu croyais que les muscles étaient là que pour faire joli ?

Mitch sourit et resserra un peu la prise sous les jambes de Tom, l'autre main étant déjà très bien placée sous ses bras. Tom ne répondit pas. En fait, Tom s'accrochait à Mitch en ouvrant des yeux immenses.  Il... n'avait pas l'habitude d'être porté. En fait, il n'avait pas l'habitude de croiser qui que ce soit assez fort pour ça. Mais là, son flanc et sa jambe ressentaient très bien les biceps se contractant à chaque enjambée, durs comme du bois. Du bois qui aurait bougé à chaque pas. Ne s'attardant pas sur le fait que le bois ne bougeait pas, il essaya de battre des paupières, pour s’éclaircir les idées et vérifier si c'était vrai. Oui, ça l'était. Comment... Comment Mitch arrivait à faire ça ?

Mitch n'était même pas particulièrement chaud de faire cet effort; mais bon, à vrai dire,  Mitch était toujours plutôt chaud; et contre lui, Tom sentit la chaleur le contaminer aussi, une vague douce qui s'installa dans son ventre, tournoyant et se lovant au creux de ses reins. Ce qui était, en fait, très très étrange. Très très agréable, mais très étrange. Ça plus les bières et son ami le Daniel's, ça n'aidait pas à baisser sa température corporelle.

\- Tu pourrais prétendre d'avoir du mal, mec...

Sa remarque fut reçue par un rire, qui envoya plus d'ondes de chaud en direction de Tom et de son ventre. Pourquoi... être porté... Il fut balancé sur son lit avant d'avoir pu finir d'analyser son état. Il hésita à se plaindre, mais le lit était moelleux, les coussins accueillants, et rien que le fait que Mitch l'ait emmené dans sa chambre au lieu de dormir lui-même dedans, ça le décida à se taire et accepter son sort, ô combien funeste, qui consistait à dormir dans un vrai lit. Mitch n'essaya même pas de le mettre en pyjama, il remonta juste la couverture sur son pote et lui tapota l'épaule, avant d'éteindre la lumière.

\- S'pas beau d'se la péter, marmonna Tom dans son oreiller.

Il entendit Mitch retenir un rire, puis la porte grinça, et les seuls sons qui lui parvinrent après ça provenaient du dépliage du canapé.

Il s'était attendu à ce que la chaleur de son ventre reparte en même temps que Mitch, mais elle resta là, tournant et ondulant dans son estomac jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans l'inconscient.

Étrange.

\---

Tom avait des gueules de bois beaucoup trop régulières depuis que Mitch s'était installé. Le lendemain ne fit pas exception, et le dimanche-poker-à-boire non plus, et ne serait-ce que lorsqu'un plan de Mitch ne fonctionnait pas, il se devait de se bourrer la gueule pour oublier qu'il s’était mis tout seul dans cette galère. Ce qui arrivait un peu trop souvent à son goût. Le gros point négatif d'une gueule de bois, à part sentir ses cheveux pousser à l’intérieur de son crâne, c'était la fatigue qui s'accrochait à ses basques et à ses cernes toute la journée. Et si la journée en question consistait à éviter le regard de sa bosse avec qui il avait couché et qu'il avait insulté (à environ 10 minutes d'écart), c'était assez compréhensible qu'il soit crevé lorsqu'il rentrait, le soir. Assez crevé, même, pour laisser Mitch le convaincre de mettre un autre plan foireux à exécution.

Il appuya sa tête contre l'interphone, le temps de chercher des clefs dans son sac. Pitié qu'il ne les ait pas oubliées au boulot, il n'avait pas la force d'y retourner, pitié faites que... Oui ! Elles étaient coincées entre un classeur et deux stylos. Soupirant, Tom les introduisit dans la serrure et veilla à les garder à la main lorsqu'il monta lourdement les marches de l'escalier. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire à manger ce soir qui ne lui demanderait pas trop d’énergie mais pourrait le nourrir assez pour qu'il tienne jusqu'au lendemain ? Des pâtes, peut-être. Probablement. Il ferait encore des pâtes. La marches du vieil immeuble parisien craquaient sous ses pieds.

Il allait ouvrir la porte de son appart lorsque celle-ci se déroba sous ses mains, laissant place à un Mitch plus habillé que d'habitude, c'est à dire qu'il avait un t-shirt qui appartenait probablement à Tom.

\- Oh ! Gros ! T'es déjà là !

Le grand sourire qu'il afficha suffit a réchauffer un peu Tom. Okay, c'était très relou de l'avoir à la maison, mais avoir un pote qui vous connait et qui vous accueille le soir quand vous rentrez, ça faisait du bien. Il lui fallut un instant pour réaliser que Mitch avait même mis des chaussures, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

\- Tu sortais ?

\- Ouais, je voulais te faire la surprise mais tant pis : Je vais nous chercher des soupes chinoises, mon pote, pas le type ramen de supermarché, non, des vraies, j'te jure tu vas pas en revenir ! J'allais les récupérer au restaurant, là. Et toi, t'étais où ?

\- Bah... au boulot.

\- Ah ouais, ah ouais... Bon, bah excuse-moi, faut que j'aille les chercher !

Tom fit un pas vers la droite pour le laisser passer, mais Mitch avait eu la même idée et donc ils se re-bouchèrent le passage. Tom décida alors de se plaquer vers la gauche pour le laisser passer, mais il rentra encore une fois dans Mitch. Celui-ci rit et Tom esquissa son premier sourire de la journée.

\- Attends, gros, j'm'en charge, assura Mitch avant de prendre Tom et de le soulever pour le décaler sur le coté.

Il put ainsi passer et son rire se répercuta dans l'escalier. "Et au fait, t'oublieras pas de laver des bols pour demain !", parvint à Tom depuis le rez-de-chaussée, avant que la porte ne claque. Et c'était une bonne chose que Mitch n'attende pas de réponse, car Tom aurait été bien incapable de parler. Sans un mot il rentra dans l'appart et referma la porte derrière lui, nota à peine la non-présence de Stan et alla s'assoir sur son canapé. Dans son ventre, bouillonnait le même feu, la même intensité que lorsque Mitch l'avait porté dans sa chambre il y a quelque temps, mais là il ne pouvait pas rejeter la faute sur l'alcool. Pire, son état sobre et la fatigue, plus le fait qu'il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à être porté tout contre Mitch, semblait avoir décuplé les sensations et ça avait été un véritable brasier dans son ventre, et, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, un tout petit peu plus bas aussi.

Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses paumes.

Fuck.

\---

Bon, il fallait être rationnel. C'était impossible qu'il ait... quoi que ce soit pour Mitch. Déjà parce que c'était son meilleur pote, et qu'on a pas de sentiment pour son meilleur pote quand ce pote vous aide à récupérer votre copine, hein. Et puis aussi... Il pouvait y avoir tout plein d'autres explications pour le soudain... intérêt que Tom trouvait à la force de Mitch ! Déjà, il prenait soin de lui et faisait attention à son corps, donc c'était normal que Tom le trouve... oui, bon, okay, Mitch était pas mal. Mais c'était objectif comme remarque, Tom n'était pas le seul à penser ça ! Et pour ce qui est du contact... Lui et Mitch avaient toujours été plutôt proches, et Mitch envahissant l'espace comme il le faisait, c'était pas étonnant que Tom se soit habitué aux câlins et au contact physique prolongé.

Mais... Mais quand Mitch le portait, c'était pas du tout la même sorte de contact. Mitch ne semblait absolument pas le remarquer, cela dit, donc peut-être que cela n'était que dans sa tête. Oui, ça devait être ça. Ça faisait un moment qu'il avait rompu avec Emma, il était légèrement en manque, son corps avait juste confondu la surprise et le choc d’être porté avec autre chose ! Cette théorie était cent pour cent possible, et donc Tom décida de n’absolument pas la tester et juste renvoyer ces... trucs dans un recoin de son esprit, et ne plus y penser. Il devait se concentrer sur Emma, parce que Emma... Ah, il voulait faire sa vie avec elle.

Et même si une des premières choses qu'il lui dit lorsqu'ils se remirent ensemble était un immense lapsus concernant Mitch, ça n'avait pas grand intérêt. Avec Emma il était heureux, et... Il verrait toujours Mitch, puisqu'il était le nouveau DRH de la boîte de Stan ! Il le verrait faire ses abdos depuis son bureau, il le trouverait joli parce que c'est ce que les amis font, et même si le sentiment chaud et étrange continuait à confondre tout ça, c'était pas grave, parce que lui saurait la vérité. Mitch aimait se montrer et Tom n'était qu'heureux pour un pote. De plus, maintenant il avait sa nouvelle vie à planifier avec Emma ! Il serait heureux avec Emma. C'est ce qui était prévu.

Mais... il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas demander à Emma. Des choses que seul Mitch pouvait faire. Et il s'en rendit compte quand ses mains tremblantes composèrent le numéro de Mitch, et qu'un quart d'heure plus tard il venait le cherchait dans son appartement.

Il ne commenta pas sur les livres au sol, sur les restes de vaisselle brisées, ou sur les larmes sur les joues de Tom. Dès qu'il arriva, il s'assit par terre avec son ami, et ne se concentra que sur la jambe, cette jambe violacée qui était tordue dans un angle impossible. Une main sur l'épaule de Tom, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche arrière et composa le numéro des urgences. Il leur donna quelques infos, l'adresse, et quand ils raccrochèrent il balança son portable sur le sol et resta assis à côté de Tom, tenant ses épaules contre lui, le laissant pleurer contre son torse.

Deux urgentistes arrivèrent peu après. Les premiers soins furent prodigués. Une attelle de fortune fut mise en place, au son des cris de Tom. Mais lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait pas d’ascenseur et que Tom devrait descende les escaliers, l’intéressé tourna de l'œil et fut rattrapé par les trois hommes juste avant qu'il ne s’écrase.

\- Eh, Tom-Tom. Ça va aller. Je vais te porter, okay?  Passe juste tes bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Monsieur, vous êtes sûr que...

\- Il va pas réussir à descendre seul, interrompit Mitch alors que Tom s’exécutait. Et si vous pensez que je laisserais quoi que ce soit lui arriver, vous avez faux. Gros ? Je vais passer ma main sous tes jambes. Tu me préviens si je serre trop fort ou pas assez, okay ? C'est le moment d'appliquer la PBT et de vraiment pas avoir peur de parler, ou de crier. Attention, un, deux...

Il le souleva comme s’il ne pesait pas plus qu'une de ses haltères d'entrainement. Tom enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Mitch. À chaque marche il retenait un cri, et n'essayait même plus de cacher ses larmes. Les étages furent descendus au son de cette mélodie horrible, ponctuée de temps en temps par le talkie-walkie d'un des deux hommes. Même une fois au rez-de-chaussée, Mitch ne laissa pas Tom repartir et insista pour le porter jusque devant l'ambulance dont les lumières flashaient déjà. Il partit avec eux.

Lorsque Tom se réveilla à l’hôpital, le lendemain, il fut accueilli par le sourire le plus fatigué que Mitch lui ait jamais adressé.  
\- Mitch?  
\- Gros, t'es pas mort !  
\- C'est dur de mourir d'une jambe pétée, sourit Tom en laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.  
Mitch vint s'assoir au bord du lit et eut soudain l'air grave.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Je suis tombé.  
\- Tombé ? Mec, t'as vu l’état de ton appart ?  
\- J'ai... entrainé des choses dans ma chute.  
\- Ta chute d'où ça ? du canapé ?!  
\- Mitch... steuplé...  
\- Non mais mec, tu peux pas juste -  
\- Mitch. S'il te plait.

Mitch observa le visage de Tom un moment, puis détourna les yeux en même temps que le sujet.

\- Eh, t'as vu ta jambe au fait? Cent pour cent pur plâtre ! J'ai voulu dessiner un Bebert dessus mais on m'a dit qu'il fallait légalement que je te demande avant, et j'ai cassé mon stylo dans la salle d'attente.

\- T'as cassé ton stylo ? enchaina Tom, heureux de cette distraction.

\- Eh, oh, pour une fois c'est pas ma faute ! La réceptionniste a demandé si tu étais donneur de sang, j'ai dit que tu pouvais pas et elle a commencé à dire que vu que t'es grand, tu pourrais donner plus de sang que les autres et que c'est à cause de toi que les bébés prématurés meurent ou je sais pas quoi...

Tom sourit en fixant le plafond.

\- Me dit pas que tu leur as hurlé dessus que les hommes trans ne peuvent pas donner... soupira-t-il en se passant une main sur les yeux, ne parvenant pas à cacher son sourire.

\- Eh ! Tu parles que je l'ai fait ! Leur histoire de testostérone "potentiellement" pas bonne pour les femmes enceintes ou je sais pas quoi, ça m'a soûlé quand tu me l'as dit ! Entre ça et leur législation pour les mecs gay ou bi qui doivent absolument être célibataires pour donner... Non, t'inquiète pas : j'ai hurlé un bon coup, pété mon stylo pour plus d'effet et, bon, ça va rien changer, hein, mais ça m'a fait du bien.

Tom n'essaya même pas de cacher son rire, qui se transforma en toux lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'à quel point sa gorge était sèche. Il attrapa la bouteille placée sur la table de nuit à coté.

\- Bon, repris Mitch en tapotant la jambe valide de Tom, ils ont dit que tu pouvais sortir aujourd'hui, du coup t'as toute la boite qui t'attend en bas. Ah, et... euh... on a pas réussi a joindre Emma. On a laissé des messages mais... euh... voilà.

Tom détourna les yeux. Mitch essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- Si c'est elle qui a renversé les étagères dans le salon, elle a presque autant de force que moi, hé !  
Tom sourit mais ne répondit pas. Heureusement, le docteur arrivait justement pour prendre des nouvelles de Tom, et Mitch fit signe à Tom qu'il l'attendrait à l’extérieur. Tom eu alors de quoi s'occuper l'esprit pour éviter de penser aux derniers mots de Mitch.

Lorsqu'il se pointa dans le hall de l’hôpital, deux béquilles aux mains et un plâtre orné d'un bonhomme-bâton signé Mitch à la jambe, il fut accueilli par des cris de joies de ses amis. Roxanne avait les yeux rouges et Chris lui tapa sur l'épaule très (trop) fort, en lui demandant qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé. Tom n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Mitch coupa :

\- Apparemment il est tombé dans son salon, ce champion !  
\- Ah l'batard !  
\- En tout cas on est heureux que tu sois de nouveau sur pied, assura Roxanne en lui touchant le bras.  
\- Ça allait, fallait vraiment pas vous inquiéter, sourit Tom. Juste quelques mois, a assuré le médecin, c'est ça Mitch ?  
\- Carrément ! Et tu sais quoi ?

Tom reconnu la position de Mitch et eu juste le temps de s'accrocher à son cou avant qu'il ne soit, encore une fois, porté dans ses bras. Les béquilles claquèrent en tombant au sol; Ralph les ramassa.  
\- On va te sortir d'ici de la même manière que t'es rentré ! Allez la troupe, on fait une haie d'honneur pour la sortie du champion !

La haie fut formée et les applaudissements retentirent, et Tom cacha son visage dans sa main qui ne se cramponnait pas à Mitch.

Ce n'était pas uniquement pour cacher son embarras devant l'exubérance de son ami. C'était aussi parce que, dans les dizaines de mètres qui reliaient l'hôpital à la route où l'attendait un taxi, il était encore une fois porté par Mitch. Il était serré contre lui, il entendait son cœur battre contre son oreille, et le sentiment qui se mettait à tourner dans son ventre et à le réchauffer tout entier, ce sentiment qu'il avait tout fait pour éviter, ce sentiment revenait en force. Et ce n'était pas un sentiment que l'on est censé avoir pour son meilleur ami platonique.

Ce qu'il ressentait, porté au creux des bras de Mitch, résonnait avec son bas-ventre mais aussi avec le muscle dans sa poitrine. Et c'était clairement et définitivement pas de la simple amitié. Il était incapable de le nier.

À l'appart, Emma l'accueilli à grand renfort de "bébé" et de "j'étais si inquiète"; elle remercia Mitch de s'en être occupé, et si elle manqua la demi-seconde de froid dans l'expression de Mitch, Tom la vit clairement. Emma serra Tom dans ses bras, l'embrassa, s'excusa et lui répéta qu'elle était si inquiète et qu'elle l'aimait, et Tom répondait par automatisme. Finalement Mitch les laissa seuls, accompagnant sa sortie d'un sourire et d'un signe de la main. Tom ignora le sentiment étrange qui l'envahit.

Emma continua à s'excuser et à l'embrasser pendant qu'elle préparait le repas, et elle avait même acheté a Tom un jeu vidéo qu'il voulait depuis un moment malgré le fait qu'il insista qu'il n'y avait pas besoin, et qu'il allait bien. Une pensée traversa le corps de Tom lorsqu'elle le serra dans ses bras :

C'est vrai qu'elle avait de la force. Mais elle et Mitch, c'était deux formes de forces très différentes. Et quelque part, enfouie très très très profond en lui, une petite voix ajouta qu'il préférait celle de Mitch.

\---

\- Oulalalala, Bebert est très vilain, très très vilain, et il va t'attraper !

Tom sauta par-dessus la table de Roxanne et tourna autour du pilier central de l'open-space. Mitch, dont le masque limitait la vue mais la tenue (un caleçon et des chaussettes) ne limitait pas les mouvements, sprinta un peu plus pour l'attendre de l'autre côté du pilier; Tom avait prévu cette stratégie chez son adversaire et donc était déjà reparti courir vers la cafeteria. Mitch le suivit sur ses talons.

Stan les regarda partir, allongé sur le pouf qu'il avait déplacé au centre de l'open-space.

\- Ils ont le droit de faire ça, théoriquement ? demanda-t-il d'une voix très monotone à Ralph qui regardait quelque chose sur son ordi.

\- Bah techniquement la copine de Tom est partie en week-end chez ses parents et Mitch n'a pas d'autres amis que nous, donc je pense pas qu'il y ai de dilemme moral à ce qu'il soit dans les locaux à moitié à poil avec un masque d'Albert Einstein sur la tête, mais si tu parles d'un point de vue légal, alors oui ils ont le droit puisque il n'y a personne à déranger puisque en fait on est un dimanche matin. Après faudrait pas qu'ils pètent des trucs mais comme c'est toi qui possèdes l'entreprise je suppose que c'est pas très grave.

\- Uh, répondit Stan avant de reprendre une gorgée de bière, sans plus bouger sur son pouf.

Tom et Mitch repassèrent en courant devant eux, glissant sous les bureaux et se planquant derrière les angles des murs, avant de courir plus loin. Stan continua a observer les mouches voler.

\- Oulalalala, tu vas pas t'en sortir cette fois ! Bebert va te coincer !

\- Bebert a des trop petites jambes pour ça ! nargua Tom par-dessus son épaule.

Mal lui en pris, car sans regarder il ouvrit la porte de la salle de repos, celle remplie d'espèces de coussins géants. La salle n'avait qu'une issue, et surtout, il était assez facile de sauter par-dessus un gros coussin pour l’atteindre; il en fit l’expérience douloureuse lorsque Mitch parvint à le ceinturer et à le faire s’écraser sur un de ces coussins.

\- C'est qui qui a des trop petites jambes maintenant !

Tom se débattait, mais Mitch le maintenait du mieux qu'il pouvait au sol, en appuyant de tout torse contre le dos de Tom, essayant de l’empêcher de se retourner.

\- Bebert va te bouffer le cul ! cria Mitch avec sa voix nasillarde, ce qui fit rire Tom.

Enfin... Dans un premier temps. Et puis il prit conscience de ce que Mitch disait, de leurs positions, de leurs mouvement, et surtout, de la force que Mitch exerçait sur lui pour le maintenir contre la moquette, et quelque chose se réveilla très vite et très fort. Plus il se tortillait, plus il sentait les abdos de Mitch contre son dos, chaque bosse se contractant, et il sentait également le bassin de Mitch qui se tournait contre lui, pour essayer de bloquer ses jambes, l’empêcher de se relever. Et Tom... Tom eut très très chaud, et son cerveau rationnel décida de l'abandonner. Il eut immédiatement des visions, des flashs d'une autre situation dans laquelle ils auraient la même position, et moins de vêtements, et son bas-ventre explosa de plaisir; Tom savait que NON, c'était horrible de penser _comme ça_ de son meilleur ami, mais son bas-ventre s'en foutait. Son bas-ventre voyait très clairement la scène, et n'importe quel mouvement de Mitch rendait ça un million de fois pire, et il aimait tellement ça.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser de cohérent était résumé dans une phrase: "retourne-toi et embrasse-le".  

\- Eh, tout va bien ? demanda Mitch en enlevant son masque. T'es super rouge !

\- Argh, je capitule, j'ai été vaincu, se força à rire Tom en tapant sur le sol.

\- Yes, encore une victoire de Bebert, s'exclama Mitch en se relevant et en tendant la main à Tom, pour l'aider à son tour. La vache, gros, t'es super chaud et t'arrives plus à respirer ! Faut le dire si je t'écrase, hein !

\- T'inquiète pas, je te dirais si tu vas trop loin, sourit Tom en se relevant à son tour.

\- Il nous faut un safeword, fit Mitch d'un ton faussement grave. "Bilboquet" ?

\- Jamais de la vie, répondit Tom avec un grand sourire.

Mitch éclata de rire et passa une main sur l'épaule de Tom.

\- Allez, viens, on va voir si Stan a pas une bouteille au frais pour toi !

Ils repartirent vers leur open-space. Tom, intérieurement, remercia le dieu des trans (probablement Dionysos ou Apollon) pour ne pas avoir encore fait d’opération en bas, parce que sinon, ses pensées auraient été beaucoup, beaucoup plus visibles. Au lieu de ça, il fut capable de rire des blagues de Stan et de passer une après-midi presque sans encombre.

Il avait laissé tomber l'espoir de faire quoi que ce soit à ce propos.

 

\---

Tom n'arrivait pas à savoir comment ça avait commencé, tout tournait un peu trop vite autour de lui. Peu de choses étaient sûres, ancrées dans la réalité, mais l'une d'elle était que Mitch souriait. Tom était accroché à lui, ses longues jambes enroulées autour des hanches de Mitch et ses coudes reposant sur ses épaules; il était haut, très loin du sol, mais Mitch le portait comme une plume. Sa bouche traçait des lignes de baisers dans le cou de Tom, leurs deux corps habillés étaient collés ensemble, et son sourire en coin sûr de lui, ce sourire en coin insupportable qu'il arborait quand il savait qu'il avait raison, ce sourire était accroché à ses lèvres et Tom adorait ça.

\- Mec, je savais que mes muscles te faisaient un effet, mais à ce point...

Tom sentait le rire dans la cage thoracique de Mitch se propager jusque dans son corps. Mitch changea légèrement de position, histoire de ne porter Tom que sur un bras habilement passé sous ses fesses, et il utilisa sa main nouvellement libre pour remonter le long de la jambe de Tom, appuyant un tout petit peu plus fort que ce n'était nécessaire; et cela envoya une myriade d'étincelles dans les nerfs de Tom, qui ne put s'empêcher d'arquer son dos et bouger le bassin pour le rapprocher encore plus de celui de Mitch. Son souffle était court, sa respiration se mélangeait à celle de Mitch, et plus la main de Mitch se rapprochait de son bassin, plus les étincelles remplissaient son corps. La chaleur désormais familière tournoyait dans son ventre, il était enfin rassasié et il voulait plus.

\- La force ça te fait ça, Tom-Tom ? Si j'avais su ça plus tôt...

Son ton était moqueur mais pas méchant, il y avait même une certaine douceur, comme dans tout ce que Mitch faisait. Il semblait réellement trouver ça dommage qu'ils aient pas agi avant. Ils étaient proches, beaucoup trop proches, et Mitch n'eut aucun mal à se pencher pour glisser la suite dans son oreille

\- Mais t'inquiète, maintenant, au moins, je sais.

La proximité seule aurait suffi à envoyer des fourmis dans le dos de Tom; mais lorsque Mitch accompagna sa phrase d'une pression, le long des fesses de Tom, dont l'intéressé ne soupçonnait pas la puissance avant de la ressentir, il se sentit électrique. Et surtout, la main libre de Mitch continua sa course, sa remontée, et finit par atteindre le bassin. Le contact de sa paume chaude sur la peau froide de Tom suffit pour qu'il se cambre encore plus, mains sur les épaules et les bras de Mitch pour garder un semblant de stabilité; et plus la main remontait sous son t-shirt, moins Tom était capable de retenir ses mouvements du bassin; il avait besoin d’être proche, plus proche, de sentir Mitch; ses baisers dans le creux de son cou ne suffisaient plus, il fallait qu'il le sente, qu'il sente sa chaleur tout entière...

Et soudainement, Mitch redescendit les doigts en traçant des lignes dans le dos de Tom si profondes que des marques blanches se créaient sur sa peau sur leurs passages, et Tom dut jeter sa tête en arrière pour essayer de retrouver de l'air. Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

Le pire, c'est quand cette main arriva sur ses hanches, à l'endroit que l'on appelait communément chute de reins. Elle serrait le corps de Tom dans sa puissance, s'accrochant à son bassin assez fort pour qu'il y ait des bleus le lendemain.

Le pire, c'est la deuxième main qui se posa de l'autre côté, cessant de soutenir Tom pour juste le maintenir, pressant les hanches de Tom contre les siennes.

Le pire, c'était l'effet que ça faisait sur Tom : il adorait ça. La chaleur tournait et tournait et explosait dans tout son corps, une faim qui était enfin rassasiée mais ça ne lui donnait envie que de plus; ses jambes se resserrèrent instinctivement autour de Mitch, ses mains s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux, sa respiration avait perdu tout espoir d'être régulière, il se sentait génialement bien; mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Accroche toi bien, murmura Mitch dans son oreille.

Et avant que Tom ai pu rassembler assez de neurones pour comprendre cette phrase, Mitch les fit tourner et posa Tom sur le lit-canapé déplié, en prenant soin de rester entre ses jambes; il ne relâcha pas la pression de ses mains mais se pencha au contraire sur Tom, et l'écrasa, le maintint en place avec ses pectoraux. La chaleur dans le ventre de Tom était si intense que Mitch devait la sentir, maintenant; à chaque nouveau mouvement de Mitch, elle augmentait, se lovant un peu plus au fond de Tom, finissant pas prendre toute la place; et elle était encore plus intense en un point très particulier entre ses jambes, encore recouvert d'un boxer et d'un jean. Il avait besoin de friction, et de friction de la part de Mitch; il avait besoin de lui, là, maintenant. Son bassin faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se rapprocher de celui de Mitch, mais sa force, sa force phénoménale le tenait en place, appuyé contre le matelas. Le visage de Mitch était caché dans le cou de Tom, mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir qu'il avait ce sourire idiot et magnifique sur son visage.

Mitch commença, ô combien lentement, à bouger son bassin contre l'entrejambe de Tom; le rythme augmenta lentement, mais plus il s’accélérait, plus l'autre bougeait, et plus Mitch utilisait la force qu'il exerçait sur les hanches de Tom pour qu'ils se rencontrent à mi-chemin, pour créer un rythme qui les faisait monter, monter, monter; ils s'approchaient dangereusement de l'apogée, et Mitch lâcha les hanches de Tom pour le serrer lui tout entier dans ses bras. La friction entre leurs jeans augmentait, et Tom se sentait se contracter, il serrait Mitch dans ses bras aussi, ce double câlin était tout ce qu'il voulait, ils étaient si proches, il devait lui dire :

\- Mitch, je t'...

\- BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP, l'interrompit le réveil matin.

Tom se réveilla en sursaut, s'asseyant immédiatement dans son lit. Son corps était couvert de sueur, ses mains étaient moites, et une partie de son corps faisait particulièrement part de son mécontentement quant au timing du rêve.

\- Bébé, éteint ça, on est dimanche, se plaignit Emma, allongée à côté de lui.

Il s'exécuta, puis passa une main sur son visage. Il était trempé. Ses cheveux ne devaient ressembler à rien. Pourquoi le rêve avait dû être interrompu avant la fin... Bravo Tom, délicatesse/20 envers ta copine si le seul regret après ce rêve, c'est qu'il se soit pas fini. Mais faut dire, le pourquoi de la personne présente, tout ça tu le sais déjà n'est ce pas? Alors qu'il est fiancé et même qu'il t'avait aidé pour retrouver ta chérie. Connard égoïste.

Emma sortit un long bras de sous la couverture et caressa le bras de Tom.

\- Eh, bébé, tout va bien ? T'as fait un cauchemar ? Ou c'est encore ton poignet qui te fais mal ? Je suis toujours désolée, tu sais...

\- Non, t'inquiète, sourit Tom en lui déposant un baiser sur le front, et en se sentant comme le plus horrible des hypocrites. Je vais juste passer par la salle de bain, rendors-toi.

Elle lui tapota le bras et se retourna, laissant Tom se sentant pire que tout, au bord des larmes et avec une furieuse démangeaison sous la ceinture. Ce dernier point étant le plus pressant, il vérifia que sa chérie avait les yeux fermés, se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas le premier rêve de la sorte, soupira-t-il en entrant dans la douche, ce n'était certainement pas le dernier, et lorsqu'il aura fini il aura certainement besoin d'une douche froide, car ces images le hantaient toute la journée, c'étaient les seules choses auxquelles il pensait lorsqu'il était seul. Et ça ne servait à rien de demander pourquoi, il le savait très bien ; son lui du rêve avait failli le dire.

Lorsqu’il eut fait partir la tension indiscrète et que la douche fut allumée, il s'autorisa enfin à pleurer.

\- Tu prends pas toute l'eau chaude, hein ?

\- Non non, t'inquiète pas !

Sa voix était enjouée lorsqu'il répondit, malgré les larmes qui se mêlaient à l'eau de la douche. L'entraînement.

Il ignora le frisson de peur qui avait descendu sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'Emma avait crié, et ignora aussi les restes du sentiment chaud qui se lovaient encore au fond de son ventre.

Il augmenta encore la pression de la douche.

Deux semaines plus tard, Mitch disparaissait.

\---

Après ça, toute le monde connait l'histoire. La disparition, la maladie d'Héloïse, les extra-terrestres, la secte, le fantôme, Mitch, le mariage, la forêt. Tout qui réussit à rentrer dans l'ordre en moins d’une semaine, impressionnant.

Tom avait eu besoin d'être tiré à terre, au-dessus de Mitch, pour enfin réaliser qu'après bientôt cinq ans, il pouvait lui dire. Et même s’il n'avait pas dit les trois mots exactement, Mitch les avait dits, Mitch l'aimait, et le monde s'était remis droit pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Il fallut encore quelques jours pour que Emma débarrasse ses affaires de chez Tom, quelques jours en plus pour que son œil au beurre noir -la dernière fois qu'elle le touchera- s'estompe complétement, et encore quelques jours supplémentaires pour que Mitch s'installe définitivement chez Tom. Beaucoup de choses changèrent et en même temps, ils se connaissaient, avaient déjà habité ensemble, avaient déjà dit face-à-face ce qu'ils ne supportaient pas chez l'autre: Là, ce ne fut qu'une question de retrouver les habitudes. Avec un grand changement cependant : Tom... n'avait plus à se cacher. Tom ne pleurait plus sous la douche, ni dans son oreiller, ni dans la cuisine à cinq heures du mat'. Tom souriait, Tom se laissait tomber sur le canapé à coté de Mitch, Tom lui envoyait des bières sans avoir besoin de regarder et Mitch les rattrapait toujours. Tom était heureux, juste, cent pour cent heureux, pour la première fois depuis des années. Et il aimait ça.

\- Mitch ? appela-t-il par une belle après-midi d'automne, en balançant ses clefs sur le meuble de l'entrée.

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu vois le voisin chiant, celui qui essaye toujours de nous piquer la place dans le garage, ou de nous bloquer la porte ?

\- Ouais ? Quoi, merde, t'es tombé sur lui ? se releva Mitch en prenant soin de mettre en pause son jeu. Attends je vais lui parler, c'est...

\- Non, c'est pas la peine.

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai réglé le problème.

Mitch releva les yeux vers son copain et vit un sourire s'étendre sur son visage.

\- Tu veux dire que... tu lui as tenu tête ? tenta-t-il, n'osant pas se réjouir trop vite.

\- OUI !

Le sourire de Tom s'élargit, et se refléta presque à l'identique chez Mitch.

\- Je lui ai dit et... et j'ai parlé calmement mais j'ai rien laissé comme terrain et... et il va plus nous embêter ! s'exclama Tom comme si lui-même n'en revenait pas.

La pointe de fierté qu'il ressentait était démultipliée par mille chez Mitch, qui couru vers Tom pour le prendre dans les bras et le faire tourner.  
\- Ta PBT a marché ! Tom-Tom, t'es grand maintenant !

\- J'ai toujours été grand, marmonna Tom, soudain très rouge.

\- Mec, ça va ? demanda Mitch en le faisant redescendre et en lui laissant un peu d'espace

\- Oui oui, c'est juste que... (Tom se passa une main derrière la nuque. Il y avait vraiment aucune manière d'annoncer ça en s'en sortant avec dignité.) Bah, quand tu portes, genre quand y a tes muscles et tout... bah... c'est... plutôt cool, voilà quoi.

Tom devenait plus rouge avec chaque syllabe, et il termina sa phrase (ou plutôt sa tentative de phrase) en cachant littéralement son visage dans ses mains. Il n’osait pas regarder Mitch. C'était ridicule.  Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, par contre, c'est d'entendre le rire de Mitch résonner dans tout leur appartement. Tom enleva ses mains de devant ses yeux, pour voir un Mitch mort de rire, qui se tenait le ventre :

\- Désolé, parvint-il à articuler, c'est juste que... Tom, on est ensemble depuis des mois, et t'oses pas encore me dire que t'aimes mes biceps ? Et... eh... (il manqua de repartir en crise de fous-rire mais se rattrapa) et du coup tu décides, toi, un mètre quatre-vingt-treize de boucles ayant fini ta PBT, de... de te cacher derrière tes mains ?

Tom ne put pas s’empêcher de se joindre au rire de Mitch. Oui, c'était ridicule, mais au moins il pouvait être ridicule devant Mitch, c'était ça le bon côté. Il se passa une main sur ses yeux, que Mitch attrapa et dégagea doucement pendant qu'il calmait son rire.

\- C'est... ouuuh, Tom, c'est... (encore quelques rires, puis il parvint à se calmer tout à fait). C'est très flatteur. C'est pas la manière la plus adulte de le dire, mais c'est très flatteur.

Il se rapprocha et encercla la taille de Tom avec ses bras, et Tom posa ses bras sur les épaules de Mitch avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

\- Maintenant que je sais ça, par contre, prévint Mitch, et avant que Tom n'ait pu comprendre il fit glisser ses mains et lui souleva les jambes. Tom poussa un cri et il les enroula autour de sa taille par réflexe, et aussi parce que c'était le seul endroit autour duquel il pouvait les accrocher à cet instant précis. Il se cramponna aux épaules de Mitch, pas qu'il n’appréciait pas, mais il aurait aimé être prévenu.

\- Mitch !

\- Quoi ? Ça te plaît pas ? demanda innocemment Mitch, en haussant trois fois les sourcils

Tom leva les yeux au ciel. Bon, c'est vrai, la chaleur qui, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, n'avait rien à voir avec la chaleur corporelle de Mitch, commença à lui envahir le ventre. Et oui, bon, c'est vrai que c'était quand même vachement agréable. Mitch avait placé une main dans son dos et une sous ses fesses, moins de manière sexy que juste de manière "putain faut pas que je te fasse tomber", et Tom aimait beaucoup ça. Et surtout, la plus incroyable des choses, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de culpabilité dans tout son corps. Il était juste... heureux, avec ce feu au ventre et Mitch qui le portait.

Alors il se pencha et l'embrassa, et Mitch répondit. Tom n'était pas sûr qu'ils se fassent jamais aux lèvres l'un de l'autre. Il sentit Mitch qui se déplaçait, et instinctivement Tom sut qu'il allait l'appuyer contre un mur, et l'idée ne lui déplaisait mais alors vraiment pas. Son bas-ventre rugit un peu plus, il intensifia le baiser avec Mitch, mais lorsque son dos rentra en contact avec le mur...

"Clic". Tom resta immobile. Mitch resta immobile. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait être celui qui pointerait l'évident. Mais Tom recula un peu sa tête, et sans ouvrir les yeux, demanda avec son souffle à quelques millimètres des lèvres de Mitch :  
\- Est ce que... tu viens d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur avec mes fesses ?  
Mitch se mordit les lèvres et recula la tête à son tour.  Ils ouvrirent tous les deux les yeux.  
\- Techniquement, commença Mitch, TU viens d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur avec tes fesses. Techniquement. 

Tom soupira et le rire de Mitch résonna entre eux deux, se répercutant entre leurs deux corps.

\- Je suis presque sûr que c'est toi, insista Tom d'un air blasé.

\- Mais non ! Je suis même pas sûr que juste en te poussant je puisse... ah, si !

\- Mitch... 

\- Allumé ! Éteint !

\- Tu te rends compte que c'est mon dos qui se prend un bloc de ciment à chaque fois que t'avance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais non, cet appart est fait en plâtre. Allumé ! Éteint ! Allumé ! Et-

\- Je veux m'en aller. Laisse-moi descendre.

\- Non, tu... eh !

Tom était passé à l'offensive et avait chatouillé Mitch pour le forcer à le lâcher, et son plan avait fonctionné à merveille : Mitch, surpris, avait reculé et Tom avait réussi à s'extirper pour sprinter vers la chambre.

\- Reviens ici !

\- Tu m’attraperas jamais, t'as des trop petites jambes !

Tom se retrouva encore une fois en tort quand Mitch parvint à le soulever et à le balancer sur leur lit. La bataille de chatouilles se poursuivit dans ce nouvel environnement avant que les deux ne s'effondrent sur le dos, à bout de souffle.

\- Eh, Mitch ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Je t'aime.

Mitch sourit un moment au plafond, avant de se retourner sur le ventre pour regarder Tom.

\- Ferme ta gueule, sourit-il, et ils s'embrassèrent.


End file.
